


I want us to be forever

by Hellosweeties



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Love, Romance, akwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosweeties/pseuds/Hellosweeties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd only spoken to her through text before, but today was the day he finally got to meet her. He wanted everything to be perfect and go ahead as planned. He couldn't wait!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I first met you

He'd only spoken to her through text before, but today was the day he finally got to meet her. He wanted everything to be perfect and go ahead as planned. He couldn't wait! 

He was due to be on set that morning for the time of angels at 10:00am, which meant he would have to be there an hour earlier to get his make-up done and change into his costume. However he had other ideas. He knew that Alex had to be there at 8:00am, which was half an hour before Karen and Arthur so that the make-up artists would have enough time to do her make-up and do something with her hair. So Matt decided to wake up the next morning at 7:00am so that he would arrive on set at 8:00am so he could be the first one to meet Ms Kingston.

As he lied in bed that night he couldn't stop thinking about Alex. All he could think about was the fact that in a few short hours he would be sat next to her in the hair and make-up studio chatting away. He turned to face his clock which told him that it was 3:00 in the morning and he still hadn't slept a wink. He wondered what time Alex's plane would be arriving in England and if she was already in her flat in Cardiff that they were staying in during filming. His heart seemed to sing with joy at the thought that she could be two doors down from him at this very moment. He shook his head to get the idea out of his head and turned over in his bed to try and get too sleep.

He didn't hear his alarm clock ringing in his ears to alert him it was time to get up until it had already been ringing for half and hour and that it was 7:30am. He quickly jumped out of bed and hoped into the shower, not even waiting for the water to heat up. He had a quick shave and didn't have time for breakfast before he was running out of his flat door and jumping into his car at 7:50am, immediately starting the engine and reversing out onto the road. 

It was a 15 minute drive from the flats that they were staying in to the set and he knew he wouldn't be the first person to meet her, even though he desperately wanted to be. When he arrived on set he quickly parked his car and hurried off to get himself and Alex a coffee. With the coffees in his hands he started to run to the hair and make-up studio. He quickly ran around the corner not even noticing the person that he was about to collide into. All of a sudden he finds himself lying on top off someone who he has just spilt his and Alex's coffee all over. He starts to apologies and then looks up to find golden curls sprawled all around him and then realises that it's Alex.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I didn't even see you, I was in a rush trying to bring you coffee.." 

Matt said as he jumped off her and helped her to her feet.

"Oh darling don't worry about it, it was an accident" 

"But you're top, it's soaked, I promise I'll buy you a new one or give you the money..."

"No don't be silly, it wasn't your fault, anyway I'm running late so I better go and get ready" 

"Uh, yeah sure, umm do you want me to go and get you another coffee and then I'll come and join you"

"That would be lovely, thank you darling"

And with a quick kiss to his check she scurried of to hair and make-up leaving Matt standing there kicking himself for being such an idiot. He wanted it to be perfect the first time he met her but instead he had to be his usual clumsy self and spill their coffees all over her! He had made a massive fool of himself and he knew it, although he still couldn't get the image of her lying underneath him out of his head. Her beautiful golden curls sprawled out all over the place the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. God she was perfect, and not to mention the feel of her soft lips gently pressing to his cheek. Matt shakes the thoughts from his head and went to get him and Alex another coffee.

When he turned up at hair and make-up Alex was sat down in a chair whilst the hair and make-up artists where happily discussing what to do and when. Matt thought Alex was beautiful as she stared down in her lap smiling. Matt must of just stood there and admired her for a couple of minutes because suddenly the hair and make-up artists had vanished and Alex had twiddled her chair around staring at him suspiciously. 

"Matt..."

"Errrr, sorry I got distracted, anyway here's your coffee I'll try not to spill it this time"

Alex laughed as Matt moved to sit down in the chair next to her and Matt thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard.

"Thank you darling" she said blowing at the coffee in an attempt to cool it down. Matt found himself looking at her lips, her beautiful full lips, god I could just kiss those beautiful lips he thought to himself and found himself having to fight the urge to pull her into his embrace.

They talked about Doctor Who for 10 minutes and how he was enjoying it when there was a loud Scottish voice shouting "Alex" and running towards her and giving her a hug. Arthur followed Karen and kissed Alex on her cheeks before greeting her. Matt greeted Karen and Arthur and all four of them talked happily whilst they were having their hair and make-up done. Matt and Arthur were done first and headed off to change into their costumes, leaving Alex and Karen to chat amongst there selfs. Karen asked Alex how long Matt had been here for and then Alex explained the little incident that happened and Karen found it hilarious at how clumsy he was considering how nervous he had been about meeting her. Once the girls were finished in hair and make-up they went over to get changed into their costumes and then headed to set to greet Steven and rejoin with Matt and Arthur.


	2. I never realised until now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all because of him. All because of Matt.
> 
> Matt lays there thinking, thinking about Alex and how perfect she is then he realises...

After Alex has greeted everyone she has to go and film her walk down the ship in those daring red heels, whilst Matt, Karen and Arthur have to film the build-up to where river enters the tardis. Matt, Karen and Arthur surprisingly finish their scene before Alex and Matt goes to chat with Steven about how River enters whilst Karen and Arthur go and get a coffee. Matt explains his idea to Steven about how he thinks it would be better if River lands on top of the Doctor instead of just in the tardis. Steven agrees to Matt's idea and tells the rest of the crew members. 

When Alex finally returns Steven explains Matt's idea to her and she starts saying to him how it's not scripted and she tries to come up with excuses as to why it would be a bad idea, but none of them work. Alex doesn't particularly like the idea of being flung and having to land on top of Matt but she doesn't know why. When she's attached to the rope and can see Matt waiting to start shooting all of a sudden her heart starts to ache and her mind starts to wonder to inappropriate places that she quickly has to forget. 

When the cameras start rolling she hesitates to jump and she justs stand there thinking. Matt immediately walks over to where she's standing and asks for 5 minutes and the crew annoyingly agree.

"Alex what's wrong, are you okay?" He asks her with concern written across his face and Alex can't help but think about how adorable he looks and how sweet he is that he actually cares 

"Oh, yeah I'm fine no need to worry about silly old me I was just thinking" she said looking at the floor avoiding his gaze

"You're not silly or old so don't give me any of that rubbish, what were you thinking about Lex"

"It doesn't matter, we can do the scene now darling" she said looking into his eyes and smiling trying to act like nothing's wrong but Matt can tell that something's bothering her but he doesn't ask her about it just says "Okay" and goes back to his starting position They end up shooting the scene several times after Alex keeps kneeing Matt in the 'goonies' and they just end up laughing about it with her apologising. Once they directors are finally happy with a few takes they call lunch break and Alex immediately heads back to her trailer and collapses onto the small bed in the corner.

What is wrong with you Alex! You're supposed to be a professional actress and you're all nervous because you had to land on top off Matt! For goodness sake you've been naked in front of a camera millions of times before and now this is what's bothering you! Stop being so pathetic! Just because you have to land on top of a young, caring, sweet, hot, gorgeous, adorable. STOP IT ALEXANDRA!!!! She thinks to herself and then realises why she was so nervous...

It was all because of him. All because of Matt.

But she can't possibly like him in that way, she built brick walls all around her heart so that no one could ever enter it because she didn't want to get hurt again. She thought back to filming earlier and how she loved the way he cared about her, their endless flirting and dear god the feeling of him underneath her.

But she couldn't possibly be interested in Matt. And even if she was it wouldn't matter because Matt would never want to be with her because of her age, Salome, and the fact that she had enough baggage to fill Heathrow airport.

Anyway she couldn't possibly like him because this is the first time they've met even though they've text and phoned each other this is the first time they had actually met. She assured herself that she was just being ridiculous but for some reason Matt was different, a good different but that was what scared her.

xoxoxoxo

Matt slowly walked back to his trailer at lunch with a pain in his chest and he didn't know why. He thinks back through the day but all that seems to pop into his mind is Alex. Why could he only think about Alex? He tried to think about Kaz and Arthur but Alex wouldn't leave his mind. He thinks back to this morning when she was lying underneath him and her golden curls were sprawled out across the place, their endless flirting which he enjoyed and the feel of her literally jumping on top of him and the feel of her led across his body. 

Matt lays there thinking, thinking about Alex and how perfect she is and then he realises...

He has feelings for Alex, there's no denying it, and Matt broke into the biggest smile from ear to ear. Thats why he had been so nervous about Alex coming here, why he wanted it to be perfect when they first met and why he suggested that she should land on top of him.

But even if Matt did like her in that way, there was no way that Alex liked him back, she was gorgeous, funny, sexy, beautiful Alex and probably has hundreds of men at her fingertips. But there was no doubting the fact that he liked her, probably more than he should.

Anyway I've only known Alex for a day besides the texting and phone calls this is the first day I've met her although she's different in a good way and that was what intrigued him

xoxoxoxo

They both return to set an hour later and are both quite for the rest of the days filming, catching glimpses of the other person looking at them and then looking away immediately feeling red in the cheeks. After filming the both make there was back to their flats and Alex invites Karen over for a chat to take her mind off Matt, whilst Matt decides to ask Arthur round for a few drinks to take his mind off Alex.


	3. The thought of you makes my heart flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On a scale of 1-10 how good looking is he? I won't tell anyone, I'd probably say about a 9 but only because I can't stand that chin of his" Karen said hoping Alex would say 10.
> 
> "Errrr I'm not saying!" Alex said with a smile on her face. "Although I think his chin is rather adorable" Alex stated with a pout on her face, thinking about his chin and how'd she'd love to run her fingers up and down it or place gentle kisses along it.

"Karen" Alex exclaimed as she opened the door to her flat to see her redheaded friend.

"Alex" Karen said embracing Alex in a hug and heading into the living room with a bottle of wine. 

Alex went to her kitchen and got two wine glasses before heading back to her living room and sitting on the other end of the sofa to where Karen was. They talked for about 20 minutes about family and other possible jobs without mentioning Matt, which Alex was happy about because she wasn't thinking about him all the time, which she had been doing for the whole of the evening before Karen had arrived. 

When Karen turned the subject from her new role coming up to Matt, Alex felt herself go and bit red in the cheeks at just the mention of his name, and she prayed to god that Karen didn't notice. If Karen did notice it she never mentioned it which Alex was grateful for. 

"So what do you think about Matt" Karen asked Alex with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh he's lovely and very sweet" Alex replied thinking about how he cared about her when she froze on set, making herself smile like an idiot. 

Karen could tell that Alex liked Matt, although Karen didn't try to get anything out of Alex until she was drunk. Karen kept filling up Alex's wine glasses until she'd had about 8 glasses of it, whilst they talked about previous episodes on who. Alex tried to stop karen filling up her wine glass but failed miserably, Alex knew that she couldn't have too much to drink because she knew all of the embarrassing things she could do, including admitting her feelings to Matt infront of Karen. Karen had had about the same but was only felling a little tipsy. Karen knew that Alex was more likely to admit to liking Matt when she was drunk and Karen didn't waste anytime she had.

"So going back to Matt, do you think he's good looking?" Karen asked Alex with a glint of hope in her eyes that Alex would admit to liking him pretty quickly considering she was meeting someone else in about half an hour.

"Well, I wouldn't say he's bad looking" Alex said with slurred speech.

"On a scale of 1-10 how good looking is he?, I won't tell anyone, I'd probably say about a 9 but only because I can't stand that chin of his" Karen said hoping Alex would say 10.

"Errrr I'm not saying!" Alex said with a smile on her face. "Although I think his chin is rather adorable" Alex stated with pout on her face, thinking about his chin and how'd she'd love to run her fingers up and down it or place gentle kisses along it.

"So if you're not saying, and you think his chin is 'adorable' I would say that you think he's a 10" Karen said to Alex with a proud smile on her face as Alex's cheeks flushed and she turned her head away from Karen's gaze to stare into her lap.

Alex didn't speak, instead she was thinking about how good looking Matt is and how lucky the girl he'll marry will be to have a husband as good looking as Matt. Karen broke the silence after a few seconds with a "I knew you liked him, it's so obvious, awww that's so cute" with a smile from ear to ear on her face. Alex knew that it was pointless to argue with Karen but instead said "Is it that obvious" and Karen's face lit up at the thought the Alex just admitted her feelings for Matt to her. "Err yes!" Karen exclaimed, "the way you both look at each other, your endless flirting, and the way how you stare at the other person when you think that no ones watching you!" 

Alex didn't know if Karen was winding her up or if Matt actually looked at her the way she looked at him, the though of Matt staring at her exactly how she stares at him made butterflies fly in her stomach and her heart flutter, "Does he actually stare at me?" Alex asked nervously, hoping that Karen wasn't winding her up. "Oh, you have no idea" Karen said followed by a cheeky wink. At that Alex's face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear, not even caring that she could feel herself flushing. 

"Anyway I'm really sorry Alex, I've gotta dash, I'm going on a da-... I mean I'm meeting a friend, so ummm yeah bye" and with that she dashed out of the door, leaving Alex with the though of Matt on her mind. 

xoxoxoxoxo

Matt was relieved when Arthur showed up at his door to take his mind of Alex. Considering he just had to have a cold shower and take care of himself.

Arthur had brought four beers so Matt decided to go and get another four from his fridge and join Arthur in his living room. As soon as Matt sat down they talked about previous who episodes and within 10 minutes Arthur had already mentioned Alex which Matt wasn't too pleased about although couldn't avoid the conversation.

"So, what do you think about Alex, then" Arthur asked Matt already knowing what the answer was.

"She's brilliant!" Matt said probably sounding to excited than he should of.

"You do realise, it's really obvious right" Arthur said giving Matt a knowing look.

"Errr what's really obvious" Matt said pretending that he didn't know what Arthur was on about. 

"The fact that you clearly have feelings for Alex, your not exactly very good at hiding it mate"

"Is it really obvious, I mean I'm not saying you're right" 

"Yes it's really obvious, me and Kaz were talking about it earlier, the way you check each other out when the other person isn't looking"

"She checks me out" Matt says with a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Errr yeah, and not to mention the way you both look at each other and the endless flirting" 

"So do you think she likes me? I mean not that I care" 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she does, did you know that kaz was over Alex's tonight, she was gonna get it out of her and tell me in a bit on our da- urrr anyway I've gotta go I'll catch you in a bit"

"Wait where are you going, did you say you where going on a date with Karen?!" Matt said in shock.

"Bye" Arthur shouted as he quickly shut the door. 

Matt was in shock that his best friends were going on a date, but was in more shock over the fact that Alex checks him out. Matt's heart started to flutter and his mind kept wondering until he realised that he should probably get to bed considering he had to be up early the next morning for filming. As he lied in bed he couldn't help picture Alex lying beside him and with that he fell asleep with Alex on his mind.


	4. I hate to see you hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment they just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

Matt woke up earlier than planned the next morning. He woke up an hour and a half earlier than he had planned to get up due to a dream about Alex causing him to wake up shouting her name, breathing heavily, sweating and a throbbing erection. So he decided to have an extra long shower before he went downstairs to make breakfast. He decided to make a full English breakfast considering he had enough time to make it.

Once he'd eaten breakfast he realises that he's still got an hour before he needs to leave the flat in Cardiff to head over to the studio. He went upstairs and grabbed his phone, and checked to make sure he didn't have any important voicemails or messages. He headed back downstairs an plopped himself on the sofa and watched sky sports news, checking on the football results. 

After he had enough of the nephews he turned the tv off and scrolled through his phone messages. He replayed yesterday in his mind, remembering the fact that Arthur said that Alex checks him out, and also the fact that Arthur went on a date with Karen. He wasn't sure if Arthur and Karen actually went on a date or whether it was one of those 'oh my god, you're so gullible!' tests. He remembered Arthur saying that Karen went round Alex's last night and he wondered if Karen had to leave early due to meeting a 'friend'. Matt decided to message Alex and ask her about Karen, but before he typed a message he found himself reading throughout their old conversations and smiling like an idiot to himself.

After reading through all their old conversations he messaged Alex, taking into account that she would already be awake considering that they had to be on set in half an hour and wouldn't have to worry about waking her up. 'Morning Kingston, sleep well?' 

She had just stepped out of the shower wephen she heard her phone go off. She picked up her phone and noticed that the message was from Matt. Her face immediately broke into a smile 'Morning darling, yeah I slept well besides the slight hangover from Karen making me drink loads last night, you?' After she sent the message she couldn't help thinking about what Karen had told her about Matt always staring at her. 

'Ha! Yeah I slept okay, considering the fact that Arthur had to leave early, did Karen leave yours early?' He asked with a mischevious grin on his face because he already knew that the answer would be a yes considering the fact that Arthur and Karen were going on a date together.

'Yeah she did, do you know why?' She asked in hope that it would be a long explanation and he wouldn't be bothered to type it over text, just so that she could see him again.

'Yes I do know :) I know it's early to leave to head for the studio but if you're ready it would be more exciting to tell you in person and I have to see your reaction!' 

'Okay darling, I'm ready, do you wanna make your way down to my flat? 

'Yeah I'll be down in a mo' he said and he practically jumped out of his apartment and raced down to Alex's.

When he was outside Alex's door he did final checks and then rang the doorbell. She answered it a few seconds later and he couldn't help himself but scoop her up into his arms and spin her around.

"Matt, Matt, put me me down Matt" she said whilst she was laughing.

Once he eventually put her on the floor he kissed her cheek and embraced her in a hug. Matt had to fight the urge to just pin her up against the wall and snog her senseless, but he knew that if he did that it wouldn't ruin everything so he decided against it.

Alex went slightly red as he kissed her on her cheek, and all she could think about was the feeling of his soft lips on her cheek and oh how she longed that she could pin him up against the door and feel his soft lips brush against hers. Although realising that if she did that she would loose Matt as a friend and she decided against it.

Once Alex had grabbed her stuff they made their way down to the car park, arms linked. Matt insisted that he would drive them and he told her on the way.

"So yeah, last night Arthur dashed off rather quickly, he didn't mean to tell me but he words came tumbling out of his mouth" Matt said smirking.

"What came spilling from his mouth?" Alex asked, trying not to sound to excited.

Matt debated with himself wether to turn around and tell Alex that Arthur had told him how she was always checking him out. But he decided against it, having a feeling that it would not end well.

The shock on her face was priceless when he told her, she couldn't believe it! There bestfriends went on a date. And Alex and Matt knew that they would soon become an item.

When Matt pulled into the car park at the studio Alex still couldn't believe it. Matt rushed out of the car to open Alex's door in a hurry so that he could have longer teasing Kaz and Arthur about it. Once they were both out of the car they linked arms and Matt ran towards the studio dragging a screaming Alex along telling him to stop. About 100 metres from the studio Matt being Matt tripped over nothing and fell to the floor dragging Alex down with him. They hit the ground with a massive thump! Matt immediately turned to Alex and made sure she was okay.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Alex! Are you okay are you hurt?" He said with clear worry in his voice.

"It's okay, I'm fine, what about you?" 

"No it's not okay because of me you came tumbling to the floor....

Alex put her finger over Matt's mouth to quite him. "Matt! I'm fine darling stop worrying" she said with a pleading look in her eye. 

Matt attempted to get to his feet so that he could help Alex up although feel back down again screaming in pain.

"Oh my god Matt what's wrong! Where does it hurt?!" She could see the hurt look on his face and she just wished that she could kiss all the pain away for him.

"My ankle" he said stuttering the words because he was in so much pain.

Alex immediately turned Matt on his back and placed his left leg along her thighs, with his painful ankle in the air. She tried to scream for help but there was no one around. She tried comforting Matt as best she could. Alex was going to phone for Steven although Matt said he didn't want everyone to make a fuss.

"Darling can I have a look at your ankle please, to see whats happened" 

"Yeah" he said with pain I'm his voice

Alex carefully reached for his shoe and started undoing the laces. As carefully as she could she removed his shoe but stopped halfway when Matt screamed out in pain.

"Darling I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry" Alex carefully placed his ankle on the floor and made her way over to his face. She apologised again and kissed his cheek telling him that she was going to phone someone but Matt protested. He told Alex to carry on taking the shoe off even if she hurt him. She could see that he was in more pain with the shoe halfway down his ankle so carefully removed it. She place his ankle on her thighs and removed his sock. She gasped when she saw it.

"Alex what is it"

"Darling, your ankle has been snapped out of place and you need someone to snap it back in place quickly!" 

"Alex you do it!"

"No I can't I don't want to hurt you!" 

"Alex please, you're the only one who I want to do it and the only one here please" 

Alex could see the pain on his face and in his eye and it broke her heart to see the person she loved in this much pain. She carefully place her hands around his ankle so she could snap it back in place. She looked at Matt and saw that the pain was getting worse and she knew that the longer she left it the worse it would get. 

"Alex please" Matt said trying not to sound in to much pain. 

She took one more look at his ankle and then his face and then without thinking she snapped it back in place with a loud crack. Alex immediately turned to see Matt smiling at her and in a lot less pain. 

"Thank you Alex" he said smiling at her and before thinking he pulled her down lying half on top of him and half right next to him. He hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He thanked her and then realised that he had pulled her down nearly on top of him. He apologised but she just laughed at him and told him not to worry. Although both of them wished that they could have stayed like that for longer, snogging the other person senseless. 

Alex sat on the ground near his ankle where she had been sitting before and put his sock back on. She decided to not put the shoe on just incase it caused damage. She helped Matt to his feet and told him to lean on her and not put much weight on it. Matt didn't want to put his wieght on Alex although didn't really have any other way. She put her arm around his waist and he out his around her shoulders. For a moment they just stood there staring into each other's eyes. They both leaned into each other until they were only inches away from each other, not breaking their eye contact. They were only centimetres away from each other now. Alex staring at Matt's lips and Matt staring at hers. There noses were touching now and they were about to kiss when suddenly someone cleared there throat. Alex and Matt immediately turned in the direction to see Kaz and Arthur staring at them. Alex and Matt didn't look at each other but instead got Kaz and Arthur to help get Matt inside. 

Once they were inside Alex immediately dashed off to hair and make up with Matt watching after her.


	5. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, please Lex, please forgive me" he said placing a kiss to the top of her head and rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. 
> 
> Soon the crying stopped and turned into little sobs. 
> 
> "No, I'm sorry Matt, I'm the one thats been ignoring you, I'm so sorry Matt please forgive me" she begged and she started crying into his shoulder again.

Matt watched as Alex quickly hurried off to the hair and make-up studio and knew that he had just buggered it all up.

Whilst Alex was in the hair and make-up chair she couldn't process what just happened. Did Matt like her if they were about to kiss? What would of happened if Arthur and Karen weren't there? Would they of kissed? All she could think about was those things. Alex knew that she couldn't get involved with Matt because relationships with collegues or other actors for that matter never worked out, but oh how Alex desperately wanted him. 

Alex was finished and walked out of the studio to only find Matt walking in. Alex just quickly scurried off without looking at Matt, whilst Matt stared at her until she was out of sight.

Whilst Matt was in the hair and make-up chair he couldn't stop thinking about how he's gone and buggered it all up. Well done Matt! Now she won't even look you! But another part of Matt's brain told him that she had also leaned into him and couldn't understand why she was ignoring him. It's not like they kissed, although if it wasn't for Arthur and Karen they probably would've. 

Throughout the whole day on set Matt and Alex weren't themselves. They didn't flirt like they used to or even speak to each other. Although quite a few times they caught one another looking at them and Alex immediately turned away whilst Matt carried on to stare at her.

Matt didn't feel like teasing Karen and Arthur at all on set today and just stood there and joined in with small conversation. 

At lunch Matt tried to find Alex because this was driving him crazy. He knew he'd buggered it up and he just wanted to apologise and go back to being friends again. (Even though he wanted to be more than friends). He looked everywhere, her trailer, on the set, the smokers corner, even Karen and Arthur's trailer. He eventually gave up looking for her and went to see if Steven had seen her.

"Sorry Matt, last time I saw her was about half and hour ago"

"Where did you see her?"

"She walked into the ladies room"

"Have you seen her since then?"

"No, sorry Matt"

"Okay, thanks anyway Steven" 

Matt immediately dashed off to the ladies room, he hoped that Alex would be in here because he really wanted to sort everything before afternoon shooting.

He stood out side the door to the ladies, and looked around him to see if anyone was looking, lucky for him there was no one around so he went inside. As soon as he walked in he could hear crying, and he could tell that it was Alex crying.

"Alex, where are you? Are you okay?" Matt said looking around the room.

"Matt" she said whilst crying

"Alex come out of there, please"he asked because he realised that she had locked herself in the toilet.

Alex didn't say anything, instead she just kept crying.

"Alex please, I'm sorry I buggered it up earlier, just please come out of there, please Lex" Matt could feel hepis own eyes starting to water but blinked them away when he heard the lock turn and the toilet door slowly open. Alex was still crying and had make-up all down her face. 

"Alex I'm so sorry, come here" he said holding his hands out to her and a pleading look in his eye.

Alex didn't need to think twice before she practically jumped into Matt's arms. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"Alex I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, please Lex, please forgive me" he said placing a kiss to the top of her head and rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. 

Soon the crying stopped and turned into little sobs. 

"No, I'm sorry Matt, I'm the one thats been ignoring you, I'm so sorry Matt please forgive me" she begged and she started crying into his shoulder again. 

Matt pulled back so he could look her in the eye. 'I'm sorry Alex" he said still looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry too Matt" she said still looking into his eyes.

"So are we okay now?" Matt asked. Alex nodded and smiled up at him. "Yeah we're okay now" she said still smiling. 

Matt scooped her up into his arms and spun her around, with Alex laughing and clinging onto him. 

"Now I want you to wash all the make up off your face and I will meet you in the hair and make-up studio in five minutes with our coffees" Matt said still smiling at her.

"Yes sir" Alex teased and walked over to the sink to wash all the make-up off whilst Matt ran to get their coffees.

They were fine for the rest of the day, going back to their usual flirty selves and staring at the other one when they weren't looking. 

After filming Matt gave Alex a lift back to their flats and couldn't get the smile of his face now that they were okay.

He slept peacefully that night dreaming of Alex. Whilst Alex slept peacefully that night dreaming of Matt.


	6. Sight of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He froze in the door frame unable to move, nothing had prepared him for what he could see in front of him. Alex crying and screaming and punching the wall, blood covering her hand, the wall and there was a puddle on the floor. He eventually came to his senses and rushed over to her, placing one arm around her waist and the other stopping her arm from punching the wall again. She started to try and get away from Matt, still screaming and crying but he just tightened his hold on her.

The next few days on set were fine, Matt and Alex went back to their usual flirty selves and everyone was happy. Alex was grateful to have Matt back as a friend instead of ingnoring each other, and Matt was pleased because he could flirt with Alex like nothing happened.

xoxoxoxoxo

Alex paced around her bedroom tears rushing down her face. She didn't have to keep her emotions under control now that the skype call had finished. She had just gotten of Skype with Florian who told her that he was going to get full custody over Salome. Florian said that Salome deserves to have a stable family and she shouldn't have to fly around the world every couple of months to see her mother, so Florian said that he and his new girlfriend would have full custody over Salome. 

Alex couldn't believe what Florian was saying to her! After all he knew how much Alex wanted a child and how much trouble they had gone through to get her, and now he was going to take her daughter away from her! 

As soon as Florian told her she started arguing with him saying he can't, it's not fair, and she's my daughter too! Although Foorian wouldn't budge and Alex knew that, no matter how hard she tried Florian was going to keep her from seeing her little girl. Alex could her Salome crying and screaming at her father because she wants to see her mother although Florian says that she deserves a mother who's always there for her.

Half an hour after the skype call and Alex was still pacing around her room crying harder. She let her emotions run freely now that she didn't have to stay strong over Skype and not break down in front of Florian. She knew that she was supposed to be at work now although couldn't bring herself to phone in sick considering the state she's in. 

Alex slid down the wall and brung her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and placing her head in between her knees. She was crying freely now, and struggling to breath with the amount of crying she was doing. Florian's words still echoing in her head, "you're a bad mother", "you were never there for her", "she deserves a stable family". Alex knew that she had missed some of her daughters first things like, her first steps, her first word, her first tooth falling out, but that wasn't her fault. Florian knew that her job meant travelling between here and there, working late hours and doing auditions but that was what actors and actresses did! 

Alex could feel all of her emotions bubbling inside of her, she was upset, annoyed, frustrated and angry to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She immediately jumped of the floor, turned around to face the wall and started punching with her right hand. She could see the blood pouring out from her knuckles and running down her hands although she couldn't care. She would keep doing this until the physical pain made the emotional pain not hurt as much.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Where's Alex" Matt asks Steven, considering Alex was supposed to be hear over an hour ago.

"I don't know, I've tried calling her but her phones off, she's never usually late" 

"Do you think she's okay?" Matt asks Steven, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice

"I'm sure she's fine, she probably just overslept" Steven replied

"Maybe I should go check on her and see why she's late, we can't shoot any scenes until she's here anyway" 

"Good point, yeah I suppose you'd better go and make sure she's okay, call me if there's a problem"

"Okay Steven yeah I will" Matt said already heading in the direction of the exit. Once he was out off the building, he ran to his car and immediately started that engine and headed to her house.

On the drive there he couldn't stop worrying, like Steven said she was never usually late. Steven said that she probably just overslept but Matt had a feeling in his gut that it wasn't that and that she wasn't okay. He knew that she was probably fine and overslept but he couldn't stop worrying all the way to her house.

Once Matt pulled up in the car park for that flats they were staying he jumped out off his car and sprinted up to Alex's flat on the third floor. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and shouted "Alex". Still no answer and that's when he heard it. He had to press his ear to the doff to make sure he heard it right and then realised he had. He could hear crying and screaming and a pounding noise every few seconds. He immedialtey starting to worry and tried turning the door handle only to find it locked. He kept slamming in the door and screaming her name until he eventually gave up and kicked the door down, running to her bedroom which was where the noise was coming from.

He froze in the door frame unable to move, nothing had prepared him for what he could see in front of him. Alex crying and screaming and punching the wall, blood covering her hand, the wall and there was a puddle on the floor. He eventually came to his senses and rushed over to her, placing one arm around her waist and the other stopping her arm from punching the wall again. She started to try and get away from Matt, still screaming and crying but he just tightened his hold on her. She eventually gave in and leaned against his chest, crying and her eyelids slowly starting to close. 

He laid her down on the bed and quickly phoned an ambulance after realising the state of her hand. Blood covering all of it and bones from her knuckles at the surface. Matt didn't know what to do other than sit against the headboard of the bed and pull Alex into his chest. Matt knew that she had lost a lot of blood going by the fact that her right arm was white and the amount of blood that was on the wall and in a puddle on the floor was atrocious. Matt kept telling her that everything was going to be okay, and he prayed for the ambulance to hurry up because he didn't know what to do. 

Eventually hear could hear the sirens of the ambulance and then the doctors arrived and he was immediately asked to move so that they could get Alex onto the bed and into the ambulance. He quickly moved and watched as they loaded the person he loved into the back of an ambulance. He decided to go in the ambulance to the hospital and phoned Steven on the way there explaining what had happened.


	7. Lying there lifeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was lying in the hospital bed, in the same place where she had been for days, and she still hasn't stirred.

She was lying in the hospital bed, in the same place where she had been for days, and she still hasn't stirred. Matt hadn't left her side in the two days since she arrived at the hospital, scared that if he let her out of his sight something would happen to her.

Once Matt had arrived at the hospital and they had taken Alex in a room to examine her and he finally decided to call Moffat. To busy worrying about her on the way to the hospital to call then. Matt explained to Steven what was happening and said that he didn't want to leave Alex until he definetely knew that she would be okay and that he wouldn't be leaving here without her. Moffat pushed the filming schedules further ahead giving Alex time to recover.

Whilst Matt paced up and down the corridors in the hospital, he pondered over whether to phone Alex's parents to tell them what had happened to Alex. He was thinking about what Alex would want until a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Mr.Smith" a nurse said

"Yeah, how is she?, is she okay?" Matt replied trying not to sound worried although couldn't help it.

"She'll be fine. You can go and see her now, although she's still unconscious from the drug we had to give her to sort out her hand. By the way do you know what caused her to do what she did?" The nurse asked.

It was only then when Matt realised that he hadn't a clue why Alex would do this to herself. "Okay, no sorry I don't" 

"Okay, we'll just have to ask her when she awakens" And with that the nurse walked off.

Matt rushed to the end of the corridor and practically burst through Alex's door. He was met with a pale Alex lying down on the hospital bed, unconscious, a tardis blue cast from her fingers to elbow, and blood being pumped into her arm. He could see charts at the end of her bed but didn't want to look at them because they would probably make him feel worse. 

He walked over to the side of her bed and just stared at her. The person who he was in love with looking lifeless as she lay there. He brushed her curls out of her face and gently stroked her cheek. 

He pulled a chair up next to her and sat on it and covered her hand with his, only just noticing how small and dainty they were but suited her perfectly. Considering no one was in the room he laced their fingers together and loved the way that their hands fit together, just like they were made for each other. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

After a while he decided to call Alex's parents and explain to them what happened and they said they would be there as quick as possible, considering they were a good few hours drive away from where they were.

He debated whether to call Florian just to let him know, considering Salome was meant to be flying over to England in a few days to stay with her mum while she filmed 'Flesh and Stone'. Eventually he decided to call him just to let him know. Florian said that he and Salome would get the next flight over there and be as quick as possible.

Matt received a text from Alex's father, explaining that they would have to stay in a B&B overnight due to the weather and told him that they would be there as soon as they could. Matt told them not to worry and that he would make sure she was okay. 

xoxoxoxoxo 

It had been just under 24 hours since Alex had arrived in hospital and Matt hadn't budged. The doctors tried to get him to eat something but he said he wasn't hungry and wouldn't leave Alex's side, their fingers still laced together.

Alex's parents arrived just after noon. Alex's mother immediately rushed to Alex's side and kissed her daughters head, tears forming in eyes.

As soon as Matt noticed Alex's parents he let go of Alex's hand and made to move out the door when Alex's mother spoke up saying "Matt, you don't have to go just because we turned up"

Matt turned around to face them and said "Oh no, I wasn't leaving I just thought you'd errr like some alone time with her" 

Tony walked up to Matt and said "that's very kind of you Matt, but you don't have too, your welcome to stay with us, after all you were the one who brought her here, well... Sort of" chuckling to himself lightly at the end.

Matt and Alex's parents spent the rest of the day hovering around Alex until her parents went to stay in a hotel. They said that they would get Matt one but he refused to leave Alex's side, scared that whilst he was gone she might wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending although I had to split it because otherwise the chapter was too long. I'll update the other half tomorrow :) x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay just remember, I'm not against it but just don't let it effect your acting okay" Moffat said still smirking.
> 
> "Let what effect our acting" Arthur and Karen said together, looking slightly confused.

"Karen, Arthur I need to speak to you" Moffat said moving towards them

"What is it moff?" Karen asked, trying to ignore the lazy patterns Arthur was drawing at the bottom of her back.

"Matt went to check on Alex and she's not well so filming is being postponed until a later date, sorry" Moffat said 

"Oh my god is she okay?!" Karen exclaimed. 

Moffat knew perfectly well that Alex wasn't okay, however Matt had told Moffat not to tell anyone specific details other than she's not well "yeah she's fine, I'll e-mail you the new filming dates and stuff"

"Okay, so does that mean we get the foreseeable future off work then" Arthur asked Moffat, already knowing how he wanted to spend his time off work as he slowly moved his hand down to Karens bum.

"Yeah" Moffat said slightly annoyed

Karen could feel Arthur's hand making its way down to her bum and she knew what he was thinking, and she was thinking it too, although couldn't suppress a gasp as Arthur squeezed her bum.

"Karen are you alright" Moffat said with a smirk.

Karen gave a quick glance in Arthur's direction before quickly replying "yeah I'm fine"

"Okay just remember, I'm not against it but just don't let it effect your acting okay" Moffat said still smirking.

"Let what effect our acting" Arthur and Karen said together, looking slightly confused.

Moffat turned and started walking away but shouted over his shoulder "your relationship" and then turned away again and continued walking with the biggest grin on his face. Leaving Arthur and Karen blushing.

xoxoxoxoxo

Arthur drove Karen back to the Cardiff flats and then they made their way into Karen's flat. Karen went and put the kettle on whilst Arthur went to put the tv on. Knowing nothing decent would be on the tv at this time of day he quietly strolled up behind Karen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, making her jump. 

"Oi! You scared me" Karen said placing a hand over her heart, although couldn't help but melt into him as he placed a kiss on her cheek. The sound of the kettle whistling disturbed their quite little moment so Karen finished making their tea whilst Arthur went and chose a movie to watch.

Karen made her way into the living room with two cups of tea to find Arthur putting Romeo and Juliet into the DVD player.

"How did I know you'd choose that one" Karen said settling down on the sofa.

"It's amazing how could I not, plus it's romantic" he said with a flirtatious smile and cheesy wink, causing Karen to roll her eyes.

Arthur laid on his back with Karen cuddled into his side and her head on his chest, and they watched the movie. Stealing the odd kiss from one another.

They must have fallen asleep on the sofa because it was now 11:00pm and not the afternoon. They awoke to Karens phone ringing, Matt was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update when I said but I was ill, sorry it's short x


End file.
